Catching Feeling
by joahbaby
Summary: Jongin dan Kyungsoo terikat dalam suatu jalinan pernikahan bukan atas dasar cinta. Bukan pula keterpaksaan. Tetapi karena takdir setiap manusia yang diciptakan berpasangan. Kaisoo Fanfiction!


Catching Feeling

"_Jongin dan Kyungsoo terikat dalam suatu jalinan pernikahan bukan atas dasar cinta. Bukan pula keterpaksaan. Tetapi karena takdir setiap manusia yang diciptakan berpasangan"_

Tuhan menciptakan setiap manusia berpasangan. Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, memiliki pasangan sehidup-semati adalah satu dari sekian konsekuensi dalam kehidupan. Begitu pula yang dipikirkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Tidak pernah terpikir oleh mereka sampai akhirnya janji suci terucap dari mulut masing-masing saat berada di atas altar pernikahan yang sakral.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo adalah segelintir orang-orang yang berpandangan bahwa manusia bisa untuk tidak usah memiliki pasangan hidup, awalnya. Begitu egois bagaimana mereka mencoba untuk menentang takdir.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sebelumnya bersahabat dekat, sampai sekarangpun masih. Mereka mengetahui satu sama lain lebih dari apa yang orang-orang bayangkan. Itu membuat persahabatan mereka berbeda.

Dan tiba saat mereka memutuskan untuk hidup bersama dalam suatu ikatan, persahabatan mereka terasa sedikit berbeda. Belum pernah ada kata cinta yang terucap sebelumnya, tapi mereka akan menjalani semua dengan wajar.

Disisi lain, ada sebuah perjanjian tak tertulis dan tak terucap, yaitu untuk tidak saling mengekang dan menuntut. Karena memang begitulah semestinya.

Tik

Tik

Tik

Sisa rintik hujan membangunkan indra pendengaran Kyungsoo. Ia meraba tubuh yang berukuran lebih besar dari tubuhnya yang tengah tidur disebelahnya dengan posisi membelakanginya. Ada jarak diantara tubuh mereka berdua meskipun kini mereka berada dalam satu tempat tidur.

Kyungsoo mengucek matanya sambil menengok jam weker yang berada di nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya, "Ehm. Sudah jam enam rupanya"

"Jongin, bangun" Kyungsoo mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh yang berada disebelahnya hingga sang empunya merasa terganggu tidurnya. "Engh. Jam berapa?" tanya Jongin sekedarnya, masih tidak mau berpindah dari posisinya. "Sudah jam enam" Kyungsoo beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ia kemudian membuka gordeng kamar mereka. Membiarkan cahaya matahari pagi masuk. "Cepat bangun. Kau bilang kau ada rapat hari ini?" Kyungsoo menarik selimut yang tak sepenuhnya tertaut pada tubuh Jongin, kemudian melipatnya.

"Bangun, tukang tidur"

Selepas itu, Kyungsoo berjalan kearah lemari yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat tidur mereka. Memilih baju kantor untuk Jongin kenakan hari ini.

"Jongin"

"Emh?"

"Cepat mandi. Aku akan membuatkan sarapan. Bajumu sudah aku siapkan diatas kasur"

"..."

"Jongin?"

"Emh iya" Balas Jongin. Kyungsoo tersenyum, ia beralih keluar kamar dan bergegas menyiapkan sarapan di dapur.

"Kyungsoo, sepertinya malam ini aku akan pulang larut" Ucap Jongin yang kini sudah berada di meja makan sambil menyesup kopinya

"Aku mengerti" Kyungsoo yang kini menghidangkan satu persatu masakan yang ia masak keatas meja, mempersilahkan suaminya mencicipi masakannya.

"Tidak apa-apa kan?" Ia memastikan lagi.

Kyungsoo mulai menuangkan sup yang ia masak kedalam mangkuk saat kemudian Jongin bertanya pertanyaan yang menurutnya tidak penting, atau bahkan tidak penting sama sekali karena maupun Jongin bertanya atau tidak pun, Kyungsoo tentu tak akan menjawab 'Aku jelas kenapa-napa'

"Kau mau makan banyak atau sedikit? Biar kutuangkan sesuai yang kau inginkan" Kyungsoo mendongakkan pandangannya kearah Jongin, masih dengan sendok dan mangkuk yang berada di kedua tangannya

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Kyungsoo" Jongin membalas tatapan Kyungsoo, kali ini terkesan serius. Kyungsoo tersenyum, mulai menuangkan sup dengan takaran sedang kedalam mangkuk Jongin, "Tak apa-apa. Asalkan kau tidak telat makan"

Jongin tersenyum lega, "Tentu"

"Jadi, apa perusahaan kita akan mengambil tender ini?" tanya salah seorang namja bertubuh mungil, Kim Min Seok dengan rambut cokelatnya yang terlihat begitu _fluffy_, ia seperti kelinci dilihat dari bagaimana wajahnya berekspresi

"Entahlah. Tapi sungguh, hyung. Aku ragu" sahut salah seorang namja yang berusia lebih muda daripada namja sebelumnya. Rambut yang di-cat berwarna silver berbanding terbalik dengan usianya sehingga membuat wajahnya terlihat lebih dewasa

"Aku sepemikiran dengan Sehun, aku juga ragu. Kalian tahu, perusahaan milik Kim Joon Myeon, bukan perusahaan kecil yang bisa kita kalahkan hanya dengan bernafas" sahut namja bermata kecil dengan sedikit percikan _eyeliner _pada sudut matanya, Byun Baek Hyun.

"Dan demi nama dewi fortuna, aku yakin Jongin tidak akan melepas tender ini" lagi, namja lain yang berada didalam ruangan itu angkat bicara, Kim JongDae. Ketiga namja yang lain menunduk pasrah mendengar kalimat Jongdae yang terdengar begitu tepat.

KLEK

Pintu ruang rapat terbuka tanpa aba-aba. Siapa menyangka, sosok yang sedari tadi dibicarakan pada akhirnya benar menampakkan diri, lengkap dengan wajah _tak-terbeban _yang membuat ke-empat namja lain diruangan itu merasa ingin membantingkan peralatan elektronik tepat kehadapannya.

"Selamat pagi" sapanya ramah sampai tak satupun dari mereka hendak menjawab. "cukup basa-basinya, Jongin. Kita sebaiknya mundur. Kau tak ingin kita hancur, kan?" ucap Sehun yang tepat membuat kerutan di dahi Jongin terlihat jelas. "Jongin, perkataan Sehun ada benarnya" sahut Minseok penuh kecemasan. Jongin berjalan menuju kursinya tepat ditengah meja yang berbentuk oval tersebut. Ia merebahkan dirinya, mengambil nafas sejenak. "Kalian ini kenapa?" balasnya santai, "Aku akan mengambil tender itu. Tentang berapa jumlah yang harus dikeluarkan, akan kubicarakan lagi dengan Luhan" Jongin mengangkat bahu. "Ah ngomong-ngomong, kemana si ahli keuangan itu? Aku tak pernah tahu ada kata telat dan lupa dalam kamus hidupnya"

"Dia bilang dia harus menjemput Ibunya di Incheon. Tadi dia menelepon-ku" jawab Minseok yang disambut dengan angguk mengerti Jongin.

Jongdae mendengus kasar melihat sikap Jongin yang keras kepala, hingga pada akhirnya ia angkat bicara, "Jongin, kau seharusnya tahu resiko apa yang terjadi kalau kita kalah bersaing! Ini bukan tentang banyaknya uang yang harus kita pertaruhkan, tapi tentang investor yang akan men-cap buruk perusahaan kita karena kalah strategi!"

Jongin mengangguk, "dan aku berjanji, kita tak akan kalah untuk yang satu ini. Bagaimanapun caranya. Bagaimanapun resikonya" Baekhyun terbelalak mendengar ucapan Jongin yang terdengar optimis, "Kau yakin, bos Kim?" Jongin mencoba tersenyum, kali ini ia tahu kepalanya akan pecah karena ambisinya mengalahkan perusahaan besar milik keluarga Park. Juga dengan waktunya yang akan tersita dan melupakan Kyungsoo yang tengah memasak dirumah dengan peralatan dapur yang tercecer diseluruh ruangan dan wajah yang tercoreng oleh bumbu yang Kyungsoo racik sendiri.

Oh, Jongin merindukan Kyungsoo?

00:01 AM

KNOCK

KNOCK

Kyungsoo menengok kearah jam dinding yang letaknya tak jauh dari pandangannya, berfikir siapa orang yang akan datang kerumahnya pada pukul satu dini hari, "Ya tunggu" Ia kemudian berjalan kearah pintu diketuk, ia sudah dapat memastikan bahwa orang dibalik pintu itu adalah Jongin. Dan benar.

"Kau belum tidur? Masih sibuk dengan masakanmu, hm?" ucap Jongin pertama kali saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang penuh dengan noda saus dan tepung disekitar wajahnya, "Sudah jam berapa ini? Kau kira masakanmu akan terasa enak kalau kau memasak pada jam istirahat?" Jongin mulai menyeka satu demi satu noda yang menodai wajah Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya. Jongin tak mengerti aura apa yang menuntunnya, tetapi ini kali kedua tangannya menyentuh wajah halus Kyungsoo setelah yang pertama ketika mereka berdua selesai mengucapkan janji suci dan ia merasakan jantungnya yang berpicu lebih cepat daripada seharusnya.

Kyungsoo tak pernah ingin larut oleh setiap sentuhan Jongin. Tidak sama sekali. Ia menggapai pergelangan tangan Jongin dan mulai melepaskan tangan itu dari wajahnya secara perlahan, tak ingin terlihat seperti memberontak meskipun pada kenyataannya ia begitu, "Kau juga harus istirahat. Kau selalu pulang larut setiap hari. Apa bedanya denganku?"

Jongin tersenyum simpul. Ia tahu Kyungsoo belum terbiasa mekipun kini usia pernikahannya sudah hampir satu tahun. Namun ia mencoba mengerti dan harus mengerti. Penolakan Kyungsoo memang terlihat begitu lembut, tetapi pada dasarnya begitu menyakitkan.

"Kau ingin mandi? Akan kusiapkan air hangat" Jongin mengangguk.

Jongin menggosok-gosokan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk tebal yang Kyungsoo siapkan. Ia baru selesai mandi. "Besok hari minggu. Kau akan pergi kekantor?"

"Sepertinya tidak"

"Kalau begitu jadilah orang pertama yang menilai masakanku" tawar Kyungsoo. Jongin meletakan handuknya kemudian naik keatas kasur, merebahkan diri disamping Kyungsoo, "Bagaimana kalau rasanya tidak enak?"

"Sekarang bukan saatnya kau menilai masakanku. Tapi besok, Tuan Kim" Kyungsoo memasang tampang sedikit merajuk tidak secara sengaja tapi Jongin memandang itu sangat menggemaskan. Ia mencubit wajah Kyungsoo reflek dan Kyungsoo tak memandang itu sebagai suatu sentuhan yang berarti yang harus ia tolak, lagi.

Jongin menarik selimut untuk ditautkan ke badannya sekaligus Kyungsoo. "tidurlah"

"Kau juga"

"Iya..." Jongin membalikan badannya dari Kyungsoo, dan mematikan satu-satunya lampu yang menerangi kamar mereka, "selamat malam, mimpi indah"

"Selamat malam. Kau juga"

Seiring dengan redupnya penerangan diruang kamar mereka, mereka berdua mencoba memejamkan mata dan masuk kealam mimpi. Tidak ada kecupan pengantar tidur sebelum itu. Tidak ada sentuhan atau belaian kasih sayang yang menandakan mereka rindu satu sama lain. Dan tak ada pula kata-kata cinta dipenghujung malam.

Tidak akan pernah ada.

07:00 AM

Jongin mendelik, mengerjapkan matanya. Suasana pagi dihari minggu tak ingin ia lewati bersama dengan setumpukan berkas-berkas dikantor kali ini. Ia ingin bersama Kyungsoo.

Jongin mencoba meraba tubuh yang seharusnya tertidur disebelahnya, tetapi nihil. Kyungsoo tidak disana. "Kyungsoo?" panggil Jongin sedikit berteriak. Alih-alih mendengar balasan yang berarti dari Kyungsoo, Jongin meneriaki nama itu lagi dengan sedikit imbuhan _menggoda, _"Kim Kyungsoo!"

.

.

.

"YA AKU DIDAPUR!" jawaban Kyungsoo terdengar begitu nyaring. Jongin sedikit terkekeh karenanya. Jongin kira Kyungsoo tak mendengar jelas panggilan 'Kim' yang Jongin ucapkan disela-sela namanya. Ia kemudian beranjak kedapur dengan _muka bantal _dan baju tidurnya yang masih tak beraturan.

Jongin menggapai puncak kepala Kyungsoo dan mengacak-ngacak objek lembut diatasnya setelah sudah tepat berada didapur, "Kau selalu bangun lebih dulu daripada aku, eoh?"

"Karena kau memang tukang tidur" balas Kyungsoo tak mau repot dan tak mau mengambil resiko terhadap masakannya kalau ia meladeni Jongin lebih.

Jongin tersenyum kikuk. Ia kemudian _mencomot_ satu kentang goreng yang ada diatas piring disebelah pemantik api yang sedang berkutat dengan Kyungsoo. "Ey!" sinis Kyungsoo saat merasa masakannya akan raib sebelum waktunya ditangan Jongin. "Kau belum menyikat gigimu bukan? Bahkan mencuci muka pun belum" tebak Kyungsoo. "Dan bagaimana kau tahu?" Lagi, Jongin secara lihai _mengoprasikan_ tangannya untuk mendapatkan kentang goreng buatan Kyungsoo kedalam mulutnya.

Kyungsoo mematikan pemantik api nya, berkacak pinggang melirik kearah Jongin. "Mandi atau masakan ini akan kuhabiskan sendiri". Jongin yang mendengar itu sebagai ancaman akhirnya menyerah, ia berlari sedikit terbirit-birit kearah kamar mandi. Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh kemenangan dibuatnya.

"Baiklah ini sebenarnya resep yang baru kubuat. Aku tidak tahu apakah resep ini nanti akan kusisipkan dalam buku resep ku yang baru atau tidak" jelas Kyungsoo panjang lebar, "jadi aku minta pendapatmu".

Jongin menyambut satu persatu masakan yang dituangkan keatas piringnya. Dari aromanya sudah jelas membuat indra penciuman Jongin tergugah. "Silahkan" sambut Kyungsoo.

Nyam...

Nyam...

Nyam...

"Kyung" suara Jongin terdengar parau kala ia baru menelan kunyahan terakhir dimulutnya. "Bagaimana rasanya?" selak Kyungsoo. "Lumayan. Tidak buruk juga" Jongin memberi respon sekedarnya. Membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum singkat, tak terlalu puas dengan jawaban Jongin.

Seketika itu, Kyungsoo hendak berlalu kedapur untuk mencuci piring-piring sisa makanan yang baru saja Jongin habiskan, hingga sebuah genggaman menahan pergelangannya, "Kyung?" Kyungsoo mengarahkan pandangannya, "Ya?" "Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita bersepeda di Sungai Han?"

Cuaca pagi itu cukup cerah. Bahkan sangat cerah. Matahari tak malu-malu memancarkan sinarnya kepermukaan, seakan ingin bersetubuh dengan setiap insan yang tengah menikmati akhir pekan. Orang-orang banyak berlalu lalang disekitar tepi sungai. Dipadu dengan segarnya udara pagi hari tanpa polusi yang bertebaran disana-sini. _What a wonderful Sunday!_

"Kyung kau tidak lelah? Kita sudah berputar mengayuh sepeda hampir lima belas putaran" ucap Jongin sedikit berteriak melihat Kyungsoo yang berlalu didepannya sambil terus mengayuh sepeda.

"TIDAK" balas Kyungsoo. Jongin mendengus, tak percaya badan semungil Kyungsoo memiliki otot kaki yang lumayan kuat juga. Jongin kemudian mengayuh sepedanya lebih kuat lagi, mengejar Kyungsoo yang membuatnya tertinggal jauh. Kala Jongin sudah tepat berada disamping Kyungsoo, Jongin mengurangi kecepatannya dari yang semula, "Kalau begitu kita lomba sekarang. Siapa yang kalah, dia harus membelikan minuman untuk yang menang" Kyungsoo berfikir sejenak, tetapi Jongin tak sama sekali membutuhkan jawaban dari Kyungsoo, ia justru mulai mengayuh sepedanya pada kecepatan maksimal yang ia bisa, "aku anggap itu jawaban iya"

"YAK JONGIN!" Kyungsoo coba mengejar sepeda Jongin, tak terlalu sulit untuknya andai saja sedari tadi ia tak mengayuh sepeda dengan sepenuh tenaga.

"JONGIN KAU CURANG!" pekik Kyungsoo dari balik badan Jongin. Jongin tentu dapat mendengar jelas perkataan Kyungsoo yang diarahkan kepadanya, ia terkekeh, "Kalau begitu susul aku" tantangan Jongin dihiraukan oleh Kyungsoo, namja mungil itu berusaha sekuat otot-otot kakinya untuk menyusul Jongin membuat kini posisi mereka sudah setara. Jongin dapat melihat jelas wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat begitu ingin menang, sengaja Jongin kurangi kecepatannya dan membiarkan Kyungsoo memimpin. Saat Kyungsoo melesat jauh didepan Jongin dan akhirnya mencapai garis akhir perlombaan yang mereka buat sendiri, Kyungsoo berteriak kegirangan.

"Wooho!" Kyungsoo menapakkan kakinya dipermukaan, menunggu Jongin menyusulnya

"Aku menang, tuan Kim" cengiran Kyungsoo menghiasi wajah manisnya. Bibirnya yang berbentuk hati juga dengan mata yang terlihat begitu gembira jelas membuat Jongin tak terfokus pada kekalahannya. "Jongin, kau akan teraktir aku minum, kan?" Jongin tak merespon pertanyaan Kyungsoo karena terlalu larut pada dunia khayalnya. "Jongin?" Kyungsoo mencoba mencoba memastikan bahwa Jongin baik-baik saja. Sadar, Jongin pun tersentak, "Ah iya!?" "Eish. Kau akan membelikan aku minum, kan?" "A-ah iya. Tentu" "Kalau begitu aku akan tunggu disitu sembari kau membeli minuman" Kyungsoo menunjuk satu kursi dibawah pohon rindang. Jongin mengangguk.

Kyungsoo tengah menengadahkan kepalanya ke udara, membiarkan setiap hembusan angin menyapu wajahnya saat ketika ia merasakan ada seseorang menghampirinya. "Minumlah" ucap orang itu, ia Jongin. Kyungsoo meraih minuman kaleng yang Jongin berikan kepadanya dan berusaha membukanya, tetapi sayangnya penutup kaleng itu tak bisa dengan mudah ia buka.

"Jongin?" Kyungsoo menyela Jongin yang tengah menikmati minumannya, "Hm?" Kyungsoo menyerahkan botol minuman kalengnya ragu-ragu, "bisa tolong bukakan penutupnya? Ini keras sekali" Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya, tetapi kemudian ia meraih kaleng itu dengan senang hati dan membukakannya. Setelah kaleng terbuka, ia menyerahkan kembali kepada pemiliknya.

"Kau terlalu lelah mengayuh hingga membuka botol kaleng seperti itu saja tidak bisa, eoh?" Jongin bergurau, tetapi gurauannya membuat Kyungsoo merajuk, "apa pengaruhnya?" sahut Kyungsoo sinis sambil meneguk minumannya. Jongin tak merespon. Seketika ia mengarahkan tangannya untuk menyeka keringat yang bercucuran didaerah sekitar wajah Kyungsoo. Membuat sang empunya tersontak pada awalnya, namun Jongin terus pada kegiatannya.

Kening...

Pipi...

Hidung...

Bibir... Tangan Jongin kini tehenti tepat pada sudut bibir Kyungsoo, membuat mereka terdiam pada suatu denting waktu yang membuat keduanya tertancap.

"Uhuk!" Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya dari Jongin gusar. Ia tak bisa berbohong pada dirinya sendiri kalau jantungnya berdetak cukup cepat, begitu pula Jongin. Jongin tersenyum, "seharusnya kau membawa _tissue _untuk menyeka keringatmu" Kyungsoo tertunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah pada kedua pipinya "n-ne"

Canggung. Keduanya kini hanya sibuk pada pikiran masing-masing, memandangi kegiatan orang-orang yang tengah berlalu-lalang atau sesekali mendongak sungkan keatas langit melihat matahari yang mulai lebih gagah menampakkan diri kepermukaan bumi. "Jongin, sekarang jam berapa?" selak Kyungsoo menyadarkan Jongin, "ya?" Jongin mengecek jam tangannya sekilas, "jam sembilan" jawabnya kemudian memapahkan kepala pada tangannya yang terlipat dibelakang. "Astaga" pekik Kyungsoo. "Apa?"

– To be continue


End file.
